Witch Hunt
by Mitsuyuki-Hime
Summary: Ah, so you found this story, have you? You have listened to Witch Hunt, yes? You should if you haven't, especially Jubyphonic's. You don't need to listen to the song to read this story, however. It just gives you better insight. You should gather your friends and grab a few handkerchiefs while you're at it. This is a sad tale to begin with. This is the tale of the Witch Hunt.


Witch Hunt: Luka's Version

**Hey guys! I wrote this story after listening to JubyPhonic's cover on Witch Hunt and thought you guys also needed some proof I'm still alive! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ah, so you found this story, have you? You have listened to Witch Hunt, yes? You should, if you haven't, especially JubyPhonic's version. You don't need to listen to the song to read this story, however. This is the fairytale the song was based off, or it might be the fairytale based off the song. Who knows? You should gather your friends and grab a few handkerchiefs while you're at it. This is a sad tale to begin with. This is the tale of the Witch Hunt.<p>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there lived a young girl. She was a beautiful, kind maiden with long pink hair that she was quite fond of. She lived in a cottage on the countryside, only going into town once a month to buy new clothes and books, and sell the fruits and vegetables she grew in her garden. Thus, she didn't go to church nor have time to socialize with other people.<p>

One day, when she went into town to buy some new books, a strong wind blew into town, throwing her hair into disarray and pulling her hairband along with it. She chased the wind, following it all the way to the center of the town where someone caught her hairband. It was the prince of the country, who had been in that very town to check on all the villagers on behalf of his father, the king. He had spotted the hairband and caught it with ease.

When the purple-haired prince handed the hairband back to the pink-haired maiden, they fell in love at first sight. It was a sweet romance between a prince and a maiden.

However, it was not meant to be. Not in the eyes of the priestess that had seen this interaction. She thought that the maiden had bewitched the prince with her beauty and magic. The maiden's pink hair was unlike the shades of blue and green that were in the town. Not to mention the maiden did not go to church! She must have been the devil in disguise!

The priestess wept in both jealousy and sadness that her beloved prince had fallen for such a trick. And there at the church she had fled to, the priestess vowed to God that she would tear the two of them apart.

So around town she went, spreading rumors of the witch she thought the poor pink-haired maiden was, telling those that went to church of the demon the girl was on the inside. In several months, the townspeople were all lead to believe that the pink-haired maiden was a witch and she must be saved. Even the prince who loved the maiden had fallen to the lies of the priestess. Oh, the poor pink-haired girl that was unaware of the events in the town.

The next month when the pink-haired girl came to town, she went to meet her beloved prince first. The prince had told her to meet in the center of town, and so off she went to see him. Oh, but it was a trap the priestess had planned. The unfortunate, lovestruck maiden who was oblivious to why her prince was carrying a sword and why there was a large wooden stake in the center of town.

A strong wind blew into town like the first time the young maiden and prince had met, but it wasn't her hairband that was missing when the wind blew. It was her hair. Cut at her neck by her own beloved prince. The priestess had told the prince that the witch's source of power was in her hair and that he should cut it when he got the chance.

With the hair she loved so much cut, the girl looked at the prince in shock and betrayal at what he had done. Then, townspeople surrounded the two, pushing the maiden away from the prince and tying her to the wooden stake. The girl had not fought back in shock of what was happening and then began to cry at what happened. She had been labeled as a witch by the whole town. All because she had fallen in love.

The girl watched as the priestess was reciting from the Bible about purifying the girl's damned soul and her prince stood next to the woman with a grimace on his face. She yelled and screamed for them to stop this, pleading that she was innocent, but she couldn't be heard over the jeers of the townspeople of her being guilty and shouting to kill her already. She wept and looked at the sky, praying to God to have mercy and asking him why she deserved this. All she had wanted was to be free and happy with her prince.

After what seemed like a long time, the priestess finally announced that the maiden was to be burned and the townspeople cheered at the notion. A villager took his torch and touched it to the bottom of the stake. The flames spread and began to rise, licking at the heels of the girl's feet. She stopped crying, for she no longer had anymore to shed, and looked pleadingly at the prince she had come to love, but he looked away in guilt and sadness.

At that moment, she realized that no one would come save her, not even her prince, and so she laughed. Laughed sadly at all the fools that had come to believe priestess's lies. Instead of shouting pleas of mercy and innocence, she urged them to go ahead and burn her and to remember that it was them who had killed her, despite them all knowing she was truly not guilty of any crimes.

With all of this, her heart shatters and her innocence was robbed of her. She lost her belief in the humanity of people and her soul turned as black as the night, hatred consuming it. Her darkness grew so strong that it formed wings as dark as her tainted soul. They ripped the ropes that bound her and she flew into the sky.

The prince realized what he had done, casting his loved one into the darkness with his actions and he cried for her to come back. But it was too late. The pink-haired maiden has disappeared beyond the clouds, where no one would reach her. Where no one would love her.

All that was left of her was a black feather that fell into the prince's hand, a reminder of their love that had started with her hairband and ended with a black feather.

So now you know the story of the Witch Hunt. Did you cry? Did it move your heart? Well, at least tell this story to other people. Spread it, and please don't forget to cry. Remember to feel the weight of death and lies.

* * *

><p><span>Witch Hunt by JubyPhonic:<span>

_Luka Megurine - The Pink-Haired Maiden_

**Miku Hatsune – The Priestess**

Come now, gather around  
>Behold such a saddening tale<br>Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief  
>It may keep you well<br>One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land  
>Ah yes, she came to love a young prince, so the story goes<p>

"_No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel."  
>"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day. "<em>

"_Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky."  
><em>"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
><em>"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers."<br>_"Devotion turned to dusty tombs."  
><em>"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed."<br>"_Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
><em>"Let it light, let it burn out bright and with it all your spite!"<br>_"Feel now the weight of death and soon…"

Come now, open your eyes look up to flames in the sky  
>Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge<br>One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land  
>Ah yes, she came to trick a young prince, so the story goes<p>

"**She kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?"  
>"Love burning the final hour. She'll light a new day."<br>**

"**Hear the witch crying louder, as she's tied up to her eyes!"  
><strong>"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
><strong>"Right before shouting curses that may take away your life."<br>**"Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice."  
><strong>"If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed."<strong>  
>"We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!"<br>**"Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right."**  
>"No hand to help her find her way."<p>

"_Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!"  
><em>"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
><em>"Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die!"<br>_"Feel now the weight of death and soon…"

"_No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel."  
>"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day. "<em>

"_Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky."  
><em>"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
><em>"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"<em>  
>"Devotion turned to dusty tombs."<br>"_If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed."_  
>"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"<br>_"Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!"_  
>"No god can help her find her way!"<p>

"_Like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky."  
><em>"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
><em>"Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry!"<em>  
>"Feel now the weight of death and lies!"<p> 


End file.
